1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent conductive film used, for example, in a capacitance-type touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A transparent conductive film has been known wherein transparent electrode patterns are formed on both sides of a laminated film which is formed by bonding two polyethylene terephthalate films using a transparent acrylic acid based adhesive (for example, JP-A-2009-70191). In conventional transparent conductive films, however, a phase difference value in the surface of polyethylene terephthalate is as large as not less than 2,000 nm so that iridescent color phase irregularity occurs when diagonally observed.